Paper Hearts
by sky-darkness7
Summary: Like two paper hearts riding on a paper train. Red-eye flights, summer drives, shooting stars in the sky. COMPLETE.


**Title:** Paper Hearts

**Pairings:** RikuxKairi (Friendship) RikuxSora (Implied)

**Disclaimer/Warning: **I do not own the characters from _Kingdom Hearts_. All credit for the Kingdom Hearts characters go to Square Enix & Disney.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** We all need some Kairi/Riku friendship moments every once in a while. ~

Riku sat on the park bench with one earphone piece nuzzled in his ear while the other was discarded somewhere on his lap, moving slightly as he moved. He was currently on an almost impossible adventure at trying to fold the red construction paper in the way it formed perfectly in his head.

Another frustrated sigh later, Riku put his pointer and middle finger on his forehead as he tried to relieve the pain from the headache that was starting to form. He was never that great with crafts such as this, or any crafts in general.

"Jeez, how hard is it to fold some paper into a stupid shape." He shook his head at his own misfortune before trying once again to make the shape that he desired, secretly wishing someone would save him from his paper massacre and fix that unidentifiable shape that was ensuing in his hands for about the 5th time.

The red-haired girl was lurking around the park. She was looking for anybody she knew, she had been feeling down ever since her fer father had limited the time she could spend with her two best friends. Kairi didn't understand why her father would constantly complain that Sora and Riku were bad influences, all she wanted to do was talk and have fun with her best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Kairi noticed Riku sitting alone on the bench. "Riku!" She was curious as to what he was so intent on making, maybe she could even help?

With a loud sigh Riku put the crumbled piece of paper on the right side of the bench. "The things I do for you." He mumbled before looking over to the left, watching Kairi gaze back at him. He put a smile, at least Kairi was here to take him out of his misery.. _hopefully_.

"You need any help?" She asked as her eyes moved towards the paper laid beside him before smiling back up at her silver haired friend. "What were you trying to make?"

He looked over at his mess of the color red, "A paper heart. You know the one's that you have to fold on each side and it has an opening in the middle?"

Riku looked back over at Kairi, "Yeah, I was _trying_ to making one of those." He picked up the crumbled paper, "But as you can tell, I'm handicapped in the craft department. Do you know how to make paper hearts?"

She couldn't help letting out a small giggle and a smile afterward, "Mayyybe." Then a light bulb went off, "This wouldn't be for a certain someone that I told you that like getting paper hearts, would it?"

Riku was calm. Obviously completely calm, "Of course not."

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a bad liar. The whole population of Destiny Islands knows you're trying to impress Sora with that.._thing_"

"_Thing?_ Aw, thanks Kairi." He spoke with sarcasm until he started to laugh with his red haired best friend.

"Hey." She said as he put her hands up defensively, "It's not my fault you don't know how make a simple and elegant paper heart." Kairi took one of his stray dark-red papers into her hand, "Watch the master at work."

"Wow. Perfection at it's best." Riku said as he started to clap slowly with a mocking tone that Kairi could feel from her side of the bench.

"Oh hush up, I haven't even done anything yet."

"She takes the paper into her hand with such delicac- Ow, what the heck?"

_"Riku."_

"Okay, okay."

After a couple minutes and a few failed attempts, Kairi had the finished product in her hand. "See, it's not _that _bad."

"Thanks." He said as he took the heart from her smaller hand to his hand bigger in size. "I wonder if he'll like it."

"I'm sure he will. He appreciates everything that you do for him, more than you realize most likely."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, hey guys! I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Here he comes. Go get him, tiger!"

_"Kairi."_


End file.
